Tsukishima Ino
He is the 2nd strongest mage he is known in school as the 2nd sadist because he has an emotionless person personality he has a crush on Minami Miyako and is the Vice-president of the student Council he's a third year. Appearance ---- Height = 170cm Weight = 57 kg Ino has Brown hair and brown eyes when he is in school his uniform has an open vest and a loose necktie. when he uses casual clothes he usually uses his hooded jacket because he feels more comfortable with it Personality ---- He has a normal personality and doesn't smile too much he is one of the top 4 emotionless people called by Tsumiki. he is also kind and polite but kind of always want to be alone type of boy he is also popular in school but he's not interested in dating but has a crush on Miyako. he helps his friends on some dangerous scenes/circumtances he also let's his friends copy his notes when they want to because of his friends begging he gets annoyed.he is also good in everything. and he's smart. he is ranked 2nd like Hiroki. he also hates being put in the same level as Hiroki Other Status ---- Japanese name: 月島イノ Romanized name : Tsukishima Ino English name : Ino Tsukishima Specie : Half Human , Mage Status : Alive Age : 18 Birthday : February 21/Aquarius Family ---- Tsukishima Kazuma: Ino's father he sometimes scold him because of his silly behavior Tsukishima Sawako: Ino's mother she is a polite and kind she also gets scolded sometimes by his son Ino because of her clumsy behavior Tsukishima Ikuto : He is Ino's older brother and is 5 years older than him he has the same personality as his father Friends ---- (all of the mages are good at everything actually and all of them are childhood friends) Minami Miyako: Ino's Childhood friend and crush. she is emotionless but also likes trolling people but never smiles nor talk's Matsuda Hiroki: Ino's rival and one of his childhood friends he is in bad terms with because he also has a crush on Miyako and also needs to be with Miyako all the time because He is her Servant/Butler Amano Chigusa: She is also one of Ino and Miyako's childhood friends she is also clumsy but kind she is good at playing instruments. Amano Yosuke: Chigusa's younger brother he has the same age as his sister but Chigusa was born 11 days than him and Ino's best friend Sakurano Tsumiki: Ino's childhood friend he always scold her because of her naughty personality and is one year younger than all of them. Kasugano Mitsuba : a transfer student on their fouth grade she's 2 years older than her classmates for some reason she is one of Ino's weakness because of her tough attitude Hideaki Tsukasa : she always gets hit by Ino for her rude personality so he is like a big brother to her Hirukawa Kazune : Ino's best friend they are always together they met on their 2nd grade Soma Haru: He is again Ino's best friend they sometimes fight for some reason but Miyako always stops them Aihara Koutaro : He is always bullied by Miyako and Tsumiki by calling him "Idiot Zura" (アホZURA Aho Zura) Zura is Katsura from Gintama because of his name "Koutaro" (光太郎 Kotaro) he is also Ino's Bestfriend Somaru Kagura : Ino is not really interested in her because of her annoying personality she always wants to have Miyako's friends and is like jealous of her but likes her.